


Zeroth.Intro

by Munna_DreamBall, Wind_Me_Up (Munna_DreamBall)



Series: Zerothverse [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Based on Real Events, Not (totally) canon compliant, Not Happy, Other, PTSD, Suicide Attempt, WW3 Hysteria, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Wind_Me_Up
Summary: An intro to the Zerothverse AU. It is highly recommended you read this before anything else., as not only does it sum up the plot, there’s some vital OOC info in the notes.
Relationships: None... Yet
Series: Zerothverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610794
Kudos: 6





	Zeroth.Intro

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The Zerothverse is essentially the Warhammer 40k of Steam Powered Giraffe AUs. I cannot stress enough how upsetting and un-family-friendly it is. Some very, very serious shit is covered in it. If you are under 18 or just don’t like grimdark, this is not the series for you. Absolutely NO disrespect is intended towards Bryan, the twins, or anyone else.
> 
> Originally started out as a small minific to vent my feelings during the WW3 panic, it evolved into this. Special thanks to my friend Reem (http://www.16-bitdeer.tumblr.com) for your advice and for looking at the draft of this piece. Ily

Isaac Asimov’s Three Laws Of Robotics are defined as such:

One, a robot cannot, through action or inaction, bring harm to a human being.

Two, a robot must obey the orders given to it by its masters, unless they violate the first law.

Three, a robot must protect its own life, as long as this won’t conflict with the other two laws. 

While these are the most commonly known laws, there is a fourth one, a hidden one, that few are aware of, known as the Zeroth Law.

**A robot may not bring harm to humanity as a whole, through action or inaction, or allow humanity as a whole to be harmed.**

With these four laws together, the system was thought to be flawless, until one fateful night. January 3, 2020. Donald Trump just ordered a massacre. There are fears of World War 3 and another draft. The masses in both America and The Middle East are scared, angry and sorrowful.

And for the residents of Walter Manor, a small war of its own is about to erupt. Dark secrets will be revealed. Entire worldviews will be challenged. Hope and despair will never again seem like such close bedfellows, and it all begins with two sounds:

A gunshot, and a scream.


End file.
